Intermodulation distortion (IMD) may occur when undesired interference signals (referred to as interferers) present in a frequency band are passed through a nonlinear active element (e.g., an amplifier in a receiver). As an example, a nonlinear active element may generate intermodulation harmonics from interferer signals. The third order intermodulation harmonics may be present within the frequency band that contains the desired signal, thereby distorting the desired signal. This may be referred to as intermodulation distortion. Due to intermodulation distortion, it may be difficult to differentiate the intermodulation distortion signal from the desired signal. Accordingly, the receiver may not be able to detect the desired signal.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to reduce intermodulation distortion in communication systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.